Welcome Back
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Sue’s getting married and Reed needs to think of something more than just variables…ReedSueVic plz review!


**Yes, another SueReed oneshot from the infamous Rosefire…enjoy!**

Welcome Back

It had been hard for him to cope without her and her sweetness and gentleness, without him even knowing it. Whenever he received an A on a test, he would always try to find her, but instead a random girl. Only after he had been slapped by the girl would he know that she was not with him anymore. He wanted to know so badly how she was coping without him. Somehow he knew that she wouldn't last even a day without him. He wanted to believe _that_, but he knew that wasn't the case.

He had been only in second of college; studying with Susan and Ben, when surprisingly Sue broke up with him. Supposedly, it was his fault for the break up. She only wanted to move in, but for him there were too many variables.

The break up had hit him pretty bad, even though he was the one who was dumped. He didn't realize it at the time, but he knew somewhere in his heart, she had a huge place in there. They hadn't seen each other at all after that only at the MIT reunion five years later.

When he saw her, he noticed that she had changed a lot. She had cut her hair and now had loose curls. Her eyes were dumped with eye makeup as if to hide something. However, her eyes lost that bright, radiance color to a dull azure color. Then he realized that the break up had hit her pretty bad as well. As well, by her side, was Victor von Doom, the man who her despicably hated. It was a wonder, nonetheless, to see them together.

He sighed as he watched outside his office in New York City on a rainy July night. He had moved here after he finished college and was a high school physics teacher. It figures. The rain hit hard against the window, with threatening dark clouds hovering over the region's capital. Leaning back into his office chair, he realized that life couldn't get any worse or better, for that matter, than this. Sure he missed Sue, but he ignored that childish thought by becoming a successful teacher for which he thought was for the best.

He hadn't dated much, even though he had grown to be a very handsome young man. He cut his hair, which was now usually spiked or short and cropped. His hazel eyes were drowned in color, however. It seemed that when the break up was final, his eyes and soul lost color and spirit.

He walked over to the window and trailed the path that the rain drops left on the window. He stared out as his hazel eyes glistened miraculously in the now dark, gloomy, stormy night sky. Afterwards, he raked his hand through his hair and sighed deeply. He closed his eyes and couldn't help but have a figure come before him in his dream.

He saw a blonde with gorgeous blue eyes, whose laugh echoed in his ears sweetly. Her velvet, smooth voice was like music to the ears. Not only did he see a brunette, he saw a brown, young boy who smiled and laughed along with her. As well, in the background, stood a younger blond man and a bald man who both had twinkles in their eyes. Instantly opening his eyes in a flash, he knew that these flashbacks meant something was going to happen.

He felt as if his dreams or flashbacks had something to do with events that will happen in the future. It usually did end right. He walked to his desk, picked up some papers, and walked over to turn off the light.

Grabbing his rain jacket, he darted outside into his Jeep. He fumbled with the keys as he anxiously put it into the ignition. He drove carefully through the miserable, rain covered streets. Knowing that keeping something on his mind now could cause something miserable, he kept a clear mind until he reached his home sweet home.

Driving onto his driveway and into his one-door garage, he went into his house exhausted. He had checked his mail on the way, and decided to read them after a long hot shower.

Immediately, he stepped into the shower. He felt relieved as the hot, soothing water ran down his back. He raked his hair in the water, and then lightly stepped out. Throwing on some shorts and a muscle shirt and grabbing a towel to wipe his hair, he went to sit in his living room to read his mail.

With the towel in one hand and a letter in the other, he went through his mail. The usual came: flyers and bills. He was about to put them away in his drawer when one letter caught his eye. The return address was Susan Storm?

Since when did Susan send him letters? He immediately tore it open and felt his heart going _boing, boing_ in his chest when he realized it was a card. He opened it with haste and felt his world crushing down on him when he read:

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_Victor von Doom_

_And_

_Susan Storm_

_On August 20, 2007_

_At 10:00 a.m._

_At the Lakeview Chapel_

_Of New York City, New York_

_Please RSVP by July 21__st__, 2007_

He instantly knew that Susan was going to get married. Married? Susan married? Instantly, Reed felt a pang of jealousy rip through his chest. Who did Susan think she was? Actually getting the nerve to send her ex-boyfriend an invitation to her wedding. He then knew that he was finding fault in Susan, knowing that the entire fault was in him for thinking that he could have a chance.

He sighed as he laid back in his couch and let the tears fall down steadily with the rhythm of the rain dropping against his window.

-------------------------------

Her sapphire eyes seemed to wander to her door. It was August 19th, the day before her wedding. She smiled instantly when she knew that just in twenty four hours she was going to become Mrs. Susan von Doom.

It was really a wonder how the two got together. He was outdoorsy type, who loved soccer as a past time. She never thought that she would fall for a man like Victor. However, she never even liked Victor more than a boss, so it really was a wonder when she accepted his proposal.

However, she knew very well that she only was going to marry Victor in order to forget Reed. Ever since the break up, she couldn't believe that he didn't want to be her friend. She knew that this was understandable, but she still couldn't believe it. Nevertheless, what made her even more puzzled was when he accepted the invitation. He was supposed to come today. That was the reason why Susan found herself glimpsing at the door every now and then.

She was about to call Reed, when her fiancé came to her side. He pressed his lips against hers for a minute, and then asked, "Are you looking for Richards?"

Susan nodded, "He was supposed to be here an hour ago. Even though Reed isn't known for punctuality, an hour is even too long for him."

Victor smiled at her, but Susan could see it was forced, "He'll be here soon, Sue. Why don't we check if everything is ready, hmmm?"

Looking over at the door one last time, she nodded and left hand in hand with her soon-to-be husband. However, it turned out that Reed had not appeared at all that day.

--------------------------

Church bells were ringing and all Susan could do was pace. First, she was getting married to the man of her dreams or so she thought. Secondly, Reed had not arrived yesterday at all. Pacing back and forth, she felt her make up rolling down her cheek from her tears. One of her make up artists gasped and instantly got other mascara and did it again.

When she was done and it was almost time, Susan looked out the door once more and turned around, finding herself facing her father, Franklin Storm. Franklin neither liked the fact that his daughter was being married to a man who only cared about man, much like his son hated Victor, but it was his daughter's choice. Franklin smiled at his daughter and asked, "Are you ready, Susan?"

Susan sighed as she looked at the entrance at which the guests were coming, "As ready as I'll ever be."

-------------------------

The preacher continued to say the prayers and all Susan could do was panic. What if Reed got in an accident? What if he didn't decide to come after all? Million of thoughts were coming through her head when she was asked if she would take Victor von Doom to be her lawfully wedded husband. She was going to say yes when she hesitated. Memories of her and Reed and Ben and Johnny came rushing in her mind. Was this what they wanted her to do?

She was going to say her answer when someone yelled, "I OBJECT!" Everyone gasped and turned around at the sight of who said this atrocious statement.

Susan felt her eyes water when she saw who it was. Reed.

There right in front of her was Reed, her Reed. . She waited him to continue. He smiled at the sight of his beautiful Susan in a wedding gown; however, instantly frowned at the sight of Victor. He continued, "I'm sorry. However, I cannot let this wedding continue as I…" He looked down as if he was ashamed with his reason and Susan's eyes widened, "love the bride."

Gasps were heard throughout the crowd and Reed could hear someone call him a womanizer. Ignoring these remarks, he continued, "Susan, I haven't realized until now why I was missing you so much. Sue, I love you. You make me complete. I want to marry you, spend my life with you. All I want is to be there for _you_."

Feeling her eyes water, she looked hesitatingly at Victor who looked at her in shock as if to gather the information in. Afterwards, he nodded and Susan ran towards Reed and embraced him.

Reed felt shocked at first, however, sunk into the hug. Susan whispered into his chest, "I love you, Reed."

Reed felt his heart flutter with happiness. He tilted Susan's chin and pressed his own lips on top of hers. "I love you too," he mumbled into his mouth. The crowd cheered for the newly joined couple, and all Victor could do was watch soberly and angrily that Susan finally found her soul mate. However, even Victor knew that he couldn't break apart true love.

When they broke apart, Susan gazed into Reed's hazel eyes with wonder and felt herself drowning into them. After hugging each other again, Susan mumbled into his chest, "Welcome back, Mr. Fantastic."

**Like it? This is AU where they didn't get their powers. Please review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


End file.
